Gang Hunt
by Kimmie0329
Summary: The title says it all.
1. Shopping

As Alvin and his brothers woke up in the morning Alvin called Brittany. "Hello?" Brittany said yawning. "Brittany wake up!!Tonight's the night of the premiere!" Alvin said. "Oh!I forgot all about it!" Brittany said. "Well I reminded you!" Alvin said. "Eleanor, Jeannette!Wake up!" Brittany said. "Britt I've got to go!" Alvin said. "Wait Alvin! Will you and your brothers go shopping with us? Please!" Brittany said. "Fine. We'll pick you girls up in an hour!" Alvin said. "Bye, babe, Love you." He said. "Love you too!Bye!" Brittany said.

At the chipettes house. "Eleanor have you put on your make up?" Brittany asked. "Not yet.I will. I'm eating Britt." Eleanor said. Brittany walked over to her closet. ". Perfect!" She said going through clothes. She put on her jeans and pink tank top with her name in dark she put on her high heels. "Jeannette." Brittany said. "Yes?" She called from the closet. "What are you wearing?" She asked. "I'm looking!" Jeannette called back. Jeannette found her short sleeved purple shirt that said _"Don't you wish you were smart like me.....and %100 Talented!"._Then she grabbed her jeans and high heels. Eleanor started putting on her make up. she wore think eyeliner. Then she looked through her closet. She grabbed her long sleeved shit. It looked like an old hippie shirt. It was light green and said, _"Big is the new Beautiful". _Then she put on her high brushed out her hair and put it up in a ponytail. Eleanor left her hair down today. Jeannette put her hair up in a bun with her ribbon as usual. Brittany put on her favorite perfume. And so did Jeannette and Eleanor.

The boys pulled up. "Girl get your purses and lets' go!" Brittany said. They grabbed their purses and had their credit cards. They got inside the van. "Hey, girls!" They all said. "Hey!" They all said. Jeannette got in the middle seat with Simon, and Eleanor got in the back with Theodore. Brittany sat up front with Alvin. Alvin got on the road. He held Brittany's hand while driving.

"Jeannette I found out that , the books we want there at the mall." Simon said putting his arm around Jeannette. "That's great!" She said. She lied her head on his shoulder.

Theodore put his arm around cuddled up next to him. He put his hands through her hair. She giggled. Just then a special song came on.

"Guys remember this!" Alvin said turning up the radio.

_"Hanging out, Down the street_

_The same old thing,We did last week _

_Not a thing to do,But talk to you_

_Whoa!!!!"_

Then Alvin parked the car. "Aw, man!" Half of them said. They all went inside the mall.

"Now what do you girls need from the mall today?" Alvin asked. "Dresses for tonight, and then some new jeans and shirts and shoes." Brittany said. "This is going to be a very long day." Simon said. "You guys know where we meet at." Alvin said. "Let's go." Brittany said. Alvin and Brittany went to Old Navy. Eleanor and Theodore went into Hot Topic. And Jeannette and Simon went to JCPenny's.

"Brittany why won't you tell me what size you where so I can help you?" Alvin asked leaning against the change room. "Because it's a secret!" Brittany said. "Fine." Alvin said scooting down. "Alvin, will you move?" Brittany asked trying to open the door. "Oh, sorry." Alvin said. "Alvin do these pants, make me look fat?" Brittany asked. Alvin looked at Brittany. She looked beautiful. "No, Brittany!" Alvin said putting his arms around her. "Oh, Alvin. I'm sorry. It's just I'm nervous about tonight!" Brittany said. "It's okay." Alvin said.

"Theodore is this cute?" Eleanor asked wearing a black tank that said "_Kiss Me"_. "I like it!" Theodore said giggling. He kissed her. She got a bunch of shirts.

"Jeannette you look good in those heels." Simon said. "Yeah, but I can't walk in these.." Jeannette said getting up and trying to walk. "Whoa!" Jeannette said falling. Simon caught her. "I've got you!" Simon said. Simon kissed her for a long time. After he pulled away she blushed. "Thank you." She said giggling. "It was my pleasure." Simon said helping her out of the shoes.

Later on they all meet up at the dress store. "Hey Eleanor!" Alvin said. "Hey Theodore!" Alvin said. "Hello, Alvin!" They both said. "I'll be right back I'm going to go try this on." Eleanor said. "Theodore have you had a good shopping day?" Alvin asked. "Great!" Theodore said. "And you?" Theodore asked. "It's been okay." Alvin said. Just then Simon came up behind Alvin. "Please don't tell me a big guy is behind me." Alvin said noticing Simon's shadow. "I wouldn't call myself a big guy." Simon said laughing. Theodore laughed with him. So did Alvin. Just then Brittany came by. "Theodore, Eleanor needs you. She wants you to see something." Brittany said. "Okay. Ne right back guys." Theodore said. "So Alvin what do you think about this one?" Brittany said showing off the hot pink dress. It had a bow in the back. "Brittany it has a big bow on the back!" Alvin said. "I know. I really don't like it." Brittany said. "I'll be back." She added.

"Eleanor?" Theodore said. She walked out in front of him. "What do you think about this one?" Eleanor asked. He looked at her. It was a short cut light green dress. With and old fashion string wrapping around her making X's. The string was black. "I love it!" Theodore said. "Me too!" Eleanor said. She hugged him.

"Simon do you like this?" Jeannette asked. She was wearing I light perply dress. It was long. "It's simple and stylish and Beatiful. I like it! " Simon said. "I do too." Jeannette said.

"Alvin what do you think about this one?" Brittany said. She was wearing a middle cut hot pink dress that had sparkles all over it. "I love it!" Alvin said. "I do too!" Brittany said.

When they all got home they took showers and got ready. The boys looked like James bond. Especially Theodore. The girls looked stunning. "Let's go!" Alvin said getting in the limo.


	2. The Premire

When they got to the red carpet they were couple waved and held hands. The paparazzi were taking pictures. Cameras were filming them walking down it. Each Chipmunk and Chipette looked dazzling. They were giving Autographs and talking.

When the premiere started the chipettes and chipmunks had to perform. The performed Jai Ho.

I got (I got) shivers (shivers),  
When you touch my face,  
I'll make you hot,  
Get what you got,  
I'll make you wanna say (Jai Ho)

I got (I got) fever (fever),  
Running like a fire,  
For you I will go all the way,  
I wanna take you higher (Jai Ho)

I keep it steady uh-steady,  
That's how I do it.  
This beat is heavy, so heavy,  
You gonna feel it.

You are the reason that I breathe,  
You are the reason that I still believe,  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

No there is nothing that can stop us,  
Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, you can save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

Escape (escape) away (away),  
I'll take you to a place,  
This fantasy of you and me,  
I'll never lose my chance. (Jai Ho)

Yeaahhhh

I can (I can) feel you (feel you),  
Rushing through my veins,  
There's an ocean in my heart,  
I will never be the same. (Jai Ho)

Just keep it burnin', yeah baby,  
Just keep it comin',  
You're gonna find out baby,  
I'm one in a million.

You are the reason that I breathe,  
You are the reason that I still believe,  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

No there is nothing that can stop us,  
Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Catch me, catch me, catch me, c'mon, catch me,  
I want you now,  
I know you can save me, you can save me,  
I need you now.

I am yours forever, yes, forever,  
I will follow,  
Anywhere in anyway,  
Never gonna let go.

I need you,  
Gonna make it,  
I'm ready,  
So take it!

You are the reason that I breathe,  
You are the reason that I still believe,  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

No there is nothing that can stop us,  
Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho! (oohh)

Jai Ho!

Baila baila!

Jai Ho!

After they performed. They watched the movie. Then the after party party was big! There was dancing, talking, food and drinks, and romance.

Everyone was having fun. Alvin walked up to Simon. "Alvin what's in your hand?" Simon asked. "It's champagne." Alvin said. "Oh." Simon said. "Where's Theodore?" Simon asked. "I don't know." Alvin said.

Theodore and Eleanor was dancing. Then Brittany grabbed Alvin's hand. "Alvin darling come dance with me please. You can have more champagne later. Come on our song is playing and its a slow song. The last thing we need is you to get drunk off champagne." He laughed as he put it down.

"Britt, my little princess, you worry too much. I was only having one glass and can't finish the whole thing. Sure, I'll dance with you baby. Simon and Jeanie why don't you two get on the floor too." Alvin asked.

"No thank you." Simon and Jeannette both said. "Fine sit there and be boring like usual. Shall we Britt?" She smiled and blushed as he took her hand and they made their way to the dance floor. He grabbed her waist and she rested her head on his shoulder whispering in his ear. "Oh isn't this beautiful...the whole arrangement and all for the six of us. I love you so much Alvin just the one I would like to be here with celebrating."

Theodore looked up. "Hey Alvin and Britt nice of you two to join us on the floor. Where are Simon and Jeannette?" Brittany looked up.  
"Oh sitting at the table gazing into one another's eyes like usual nothing new." She and Eleanor both laughed.

"Didn't you ask them to join us? I mean it is a night to celebrate for all three couples. What are they going to do sit down all night during the party?" Eleanor asked. Alvin shrugged.

"Why are you asking me? I'm just happy to be here with my woman aren't you,Teddy?" Alvin said. He looked at smiled. "Of course I am!" Theodore said. He dipped Eleanor. "Wow!" Eleanor said. "Hey there here!Nice of you two to finally join us?" Alvin said.

Simon sighed. "Sorry it took us so long but I had to digest my food. Wow! Can you believe this it's all for us. What a nice set up. Oh speaking of spoiling the night there is dear old Uncle Ian no doubt. Pretend he's not there and just enjoy the festivities." Simon said quickly.

Alvin glared as Ian approached him."You caused me so much trouble! I'll get you back mark my words!" Ian said. Alvin laughed. "Oh whatever! You bought it upon yourself bold man! Now if you'd excuse me I'm here with my woman and am not listening to you! Get the picture! You're not going to ruin our night! So I'm ignoring you right now!" Alvin said turning around to dance with Brittany again.

Brittany watched as he walked away and rested her head back on Alvin's shoulder and her sisters followed pursuit and rested their heads on his brothers.

"Alvin, what was that all about?" Brittany asked. "I'll tell you later." Alvin said.


	3. The Night

Later that night as they all spent some time together Alvin and Simon told the girls to stay away from Ian. Brittany was amazed by the story. "So he tried to take you guys away from Dave?" Brittany asked. "Yeah." Simon said. "Wow." Eleanor said yawning and laying in Theo's lap. Within a couple moments Eleanor fell asleep with her head in Theodore's lap. He kissed her forehead. She smiled in her slumber.

Brittany put her head on Alvin's shoulder. She yawned and he kissed her. She closed her eye and feel asleep against him. He put his arms around him.

Jeannette cuddled up to Simon. He kissed her. She snuggled up against him and feel asleep. He kissed her forehead.

Alvin whispered, "You guys know the drill. Dave's staying late so." Alvin picked Brittany up. He lied her on his bed. She woke up but still half way asleep. "Alvin?" She said. "I'm right here." He said putting on his shirt. He grabbed a pair of his shorts and a shirt of his. "Here." He said. "Put these on." He added. "Okay." She said. She went to the bathroom and put them on. He waited for her to come out. She opened the door and walked over to Alvin and kissed him. She walked to the bed and went back to sleep. He got in with her after turning all the lights off. He feel asleep after he put his arms around her.

Simon picked Jeannette up and took her to his room. He lied her on the bed. He put on his pajamas and gave her a pair of his old ones. She went in the bathroom and got dressed. Then went back to lay down. Simon got in with her. She cuddled next to him. He took her glasses and sat them on the night stand. He did that with his also. They both feel asleep.

Theodore picked up Eleanor and took her to his bed. He lied her on it. She woke up but still half way asleep. "Theodore?" She said. "I'm right here." He said putting on his shorts. He grabbed a pair of his shorts and a shirt of his. "Here." He said. She went to the bathroom and put them on. He waited for her to come out. She opened the door and about fell over. "Ellie!" He cried catching her. He picked her up and lied her in the bed. He turned off the lights. And got in the bed with her. She wrapped her legs around him. She lied her head on his chest. He put his arms around her and feel asleep.

Eleanor woke up first. She was cuddled up to Theodore. "Theo?" She said kissing him. He was out cold. She wasn't too worried. She got up and went through her purse. She got her Diary and started writing.

_"Dear, Diary. Last night the boys told us there story about there dear old uncle Ian. It was kind of sad. Well to me. I was so tired last night that I fell asleep in Theodore's lap. Then when he woke me up I put on some old clothes of his. And we fell asleep. He had me in his arms. I felt safe last night. He comforts me. I love him. If I could marry any guy it would be him. I love him a whole whole whole lot! He is my prince charming!_

_ Today he is still asleep and is cute.....wait I just found his journal. It's sticking out of his pillow. Should I read it? Oh...I think I shouldn't, but he can always read you. I'll read it."_

She picked up his journal and started reading it.

_ "Dear Journal. Tonight has been really great so far. Eleanor is asleep though, but I love to watch her sleep. She looks like a little princess. I love her alot. She makes me whole world. I will and would do anything for her. When she is sad I get sad. I love her so so so so much!! I gave her some of my old clothes. She looks so cute! If I could marry anyone. It would be her...." _Theodore woke up.

"Eleanor what are you doing?" He asked. She hid it back quickly. "Nothing." She said. "You had my Journal!" He shouted. "Theodore calm down, please, baby." She said. "I'm sorry Ellie, 's just you went through one of my thoughts!" Theodore said. "Theodore if it makes you feel any better you can read mine." Eleanor said handing him her diary and the key. "This is my heart." Eleanor said showing him the heart shaped lock. "With this key you look inside it and have the key to my heart." She added holding up the key. She started crying. "Eleanor are you okay?" He asked putting the key down and the diary. "It's just no ones ever read my diary." She said. "Oh, Ellie." Theodore said. He hugged her and kissed on her. "Go ahead open it." She said. He opened it. He started reading.

_"Dear Diary. Theodore is the most wonderful est thing to ever happen to me. I feel good when I'm around him. He is my joy. Without him I would be lost. He is the only thing that keeps me going. I love him. He is my little Teddy Bear and will always be. I could never see myself without him."_

Theodore started crying a little. "Eleanor." He said. "Yes, Theodore?" She said wiping the tears from her and his eyes. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said back. He pressed his lips to hers. It was like they were made for each other. She put her arms around him.

Alvin and Brittany woke up because Alvin started drooling. "Eww!Alvin!" Brittany said. "What?" Alvin said half way asleep. "Your drooling." Brittany said laughing. "Ha ha very funny." He said. "No really it's right there." Brittany said wiping it off and wiping it on him. "Brittany!" He said laughing. He pinned her down. "Let me go!" Brittany said. He was about to spit on her. He sucked it back up. He started laughing. "That was not funny!" Brittany said. "Yes it was!" He said laughing. She kissed him. Someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Alvin said. "It's Queen Latifa and T-Pain. Who do you think!" Simon said. They both started laughing. "Come in." Brittany said. Jeannette and Simon walked in. "Look you two clowns you woke us up so shh. I imagine Theodore and Eleanor are still asleep." Simon said with Jeannette hugging him around his waist. "Okay." Alvin said. "Thank you." Jeannette said as her and Simon walked back to his room.


	4. The Fights on!

That morning Theodore and Eleanor made break feast. They all sat down and ate. After they ate they got dressed and the girls went home.

That next Monday Alvin and Simon were in Math. Simon was taking down notes and so was Alvin for once. Alvin got hit in the back of the head by a note. He read it. It said.

_ "Dear, Alvin _

_ Remember me? You, your brothers, and your girls beat me and my gang up. Well guess what later the cops came after they found me in a locker! Me and all my gang had to go to Juvie jail. Now guess what it's your turn to be the hunted! We might go easy on your women,then again we might not. They might end up beaten who knows. But we might pick you guys off one by one or in groups you'll never see it come in. So watch out! Oh and every one of your brothers and their girls are getting this note right now. Remember watch out!_

_ The leader of the LA Slaughters,_

_ Jason the Great"_

Alvin looked up. Simon looked up too from reading his note. The bell rang and they ran out to lunch. Eleanor, Jeannette, Brittany, and Theodore were running too. They all hit each other.

"Ow!" They all said. They got up and picked up their stuff. And went to their lunch table. "Did you guys get the letter too?" Brittany said. "Yeah." Alvin said. Theodore had his hands on his head. Eleanor got up and ran to the bathroom. Theodore and Alvin ran after her. So did Brittany. Theodore grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"Eleanor what's wrong?" Theodore asked. "You actually have to ask!?" Eleanor said. "Sorry.I know." Theodore said. She hugged him. "I'm just scared a little, but I think we can handle it." She said. "Alvin and Brittany smiled. "Yeah, Eleanor. We handled them last time." Alvin said. "We can do it again!" Brittany added. Simon and Jeannette walked up. "Yeah. I'm not scared." Jeannette said. "Me ether." Simon added.

Eleanor smiled. "Your right guys." She said. Alvin got his letter out of his backpack. "Give me your letters." Alvin said. They got their letters out and gave them to Alvin. Alvin took them and he went back into the lunch room. They followed him. Alvin walked up to Jason and his gang. "Jason!" Alvin yelled.

"What do you what fatty?" Jason said. "This is what me and my gang think of your letters!" Alvin said ripping them up and blowing them in his face. Jason punched Alvin. "You douche bag!" Alvin yelled. Alvin punched him in the stomach.

A teacher broke them up and sent both to the office. Both got suspended for a week. Dave was super mad at Alvin, but not to bad mad.

"Alvin I'm atcually kind of proud of you. You stuck up for your brothers and the girls." Dave said. Alvin started choking. "Your kidding!" Alvin said. "Nope." Dave said. Dave walked away to let Alvin think. The only thing that went through his mind was, _Whoa!_

Later that night they all felt safe. Except Eleanor. She felt something bad was going to happen, but what she wondered. That night her cell rang. She answered it.

"Hello?" Eleanor said. "Hey, Ellie!" Kim said. "Hey, Kim." Eleanor said. "Hey, Ellie could you come to my church next Sunday?I'm going to perform and I want you and your sisters and Theo, and his brothers to be there." Kim said. Eleanor smiled. "Sure!" "Great!" Kim added. "No prob." Eleanor said. "Bye!" Kim said. "Later." Eleanor said.

Eleanor hung up and lied back down and thought and fell asleep thinking.


	5. Toliet Paper,Spray Paint, and Eggs!

The next day Eleanor told the gang what happened last night. They wanted to go. Eleanor told Kim and Kim was happy. She started practicing extra hard. Eleanor was happy to be going.

That Sunday they all walked into the church and it was small. It was out in the country so. They sat in the second row. Preacher Richy got up and made some announcements and the music started playing. Kim and and older lady in her thirties were up there. Eleanor knew her. Her name was Shay. Kim and Shay were on the floor. They moved as the words were played. They were interpretive dancing. Eleanor started crying during the end of the song. She felt emotionally connected to the song. Kim and Shay were moving and jumping. Kim put her soul into the song you could tell. Alvin liked it. Brittany was interested by it. Simon and Jeannette could tell what they meant and they liked it. Theodore loved it.

The song as over and Kim and Shay got off stage. Everyone clapped. Eleanor got up and went to find Kim and Shay.

"Eleanor what's wrong?" Kim asked. "That was wonderful!And I was wondering if you would teach me that, and I could perform with you two?" Eleanor asked. Kim thought and then smiled. "Sure!" She said with excitement. Eleanor smiled. "Thank you!" Eleanor hugged her. "You can come to practice every Wednesday night. OK?" Kim said. "OK." Eleanor said. They went back to church.

After Church, Simon drove home. When they got home the boys yard was covered in toilet paper. "Those retards!" Alvin yelled. "Alvin, calm down." Brittany said. She put her arms around Alvin. "It's just...Now they've done it!" Alvin said. Alvin thought of a plan. "Simon! Drop us and Theo off here and then drop the girls off.I want you girls to change into some black shorts and black tank tops and some tennis shoes. Then call us." Alvin said. They all shook their heads. Alvin kissed Brittany bye. Theodore kissed Eleanor bye.

Then they got out of the car and went up to there room and changed into black pants and black shirts. Simon came home a minute later and changed to match them. The girls called moments later to let them know that they were ready. Alvin and his brothers picked the girls up and Alvin drove to the store. Theodore and Eleanor got a bunch of different color spray paint like Alvin asked. Simon and Jeannette got ten things of eggs. Alvin and Brittany got a bunch of toilet paper. After they checked out they went home and then waited til dark.

The guys knew Jason and his gang lived together in the club house. It was an old apartment building. They had just moved into it. Alvin and Brittany threw toilet paper everywhere. Simon and Jeannette egged the house. And Theodore and Eleanor spray painted the words "Losers", "Retards", and Alvin did this word, "Douche Bags" on the building and a bunch of other words. Then they went to the girls house. Mrs. Miller was gone to a special road trip with her girl friends for three months.

"That was classic!" Brittany said. "I know!" Alvin said. "That was a good plan." Simon spoke. They all laid down. Brittany relized they had school tomorrow."We gotta go girls!" She said jumping up. They kissed the boys good bye, and ran off.

That Wedsnday afternoon Theodore and Eleanor was supposed to walk home together. but Eleanor had practice so he walked home alone. Just then Crush came and punched Theodore in the arm and broke Theo's arm. Theo punched him back with his good arm. Theo picked up his books and ran home.

"Theodore!" Alvin said. Theodore passed out on the floor. Alvin called 911. They took him to the hospital.

Theodore woke up in a hospital bed. He said Eleanor crying. "Ellie?" He said. "Theo." She looked up. He tried hugging her. He had to kiss her instead. "How are you feeling?" She asked. "Sore." Theodore said rubbing his arm. "Well the nurse said that you can get the bandges off in a week." Eleanor said holding his hand.

A day later he got out and they didn't hear from Jason and his crew for a week.

Eleanor performed and she became a christian. So did Theodore. Next week a big party was going to happen at the park for all the students. Jason and his crew were planning something but what?


	6. Taken and Played

Theodore got the bandage off the next week. As the chipmunks and chipettes went to school nothing happened for a week. Then Eleanor was walking home alone because, Theodore wasn't at school that day, Simon and Jeannette were at the math club and Alvin was at football practice, and Brittany was cheerleading during the football practice.

Eleanor heard a sound. "Hello? Someone there?" Nothing was there. She kept walking. All of a sudden someone Jumped her and kiddnaped her. She tried to scream for help.

She felt something hit her and passed out.

Theodore was at home. He noticed Eleanor didn't come home. "Where is she?" He wondered. He picked up his cell phone. He called her. It rang. A deep voice awnsered the phone. It was Jason's. Theo recorded the message.

"Listen Theo, as you probley know, we have Eleanor. If you want her back, you'll have to find her. We'll give you a hint on whats happening to her now." Jason put the phone near Eleanor.

She was screaming. He heard moans and people screaming, "Let me try!"

He almost started crying. "You bastards!" He hung up.

Alvin and Simon and the girls came in. "Theo, where's Eleanor?" Alvin asked. He was crying. "What's wrong?" Simon asked.

"They got her..." He started playing the message.

_"Listen Theo, as you probley know, we have Eleanor. If you want her back, you'll have to find her. We'll give you a hint on what's happening now."_ The moans and screamed filled in.

_"You Bastards!" _It stopped.

"Oh my god." Brittany said. Theodore got on his jacket.

"Theodore, where are you going?" They asked. "I'm going to find her." He ran out the door. "Wait!" Alvin said but Brittany held him back. "We need to call the police."

"No that will only make them madder...Theodore can handle it." Alvin said.

Theodore was running down every alley. Then he go an apple held it tightly in his hand then took a bite of it harshly. He was so angry at the world. It was the first time he though of hating someone. He was too kind-hearted to hate but not anymore.

When he finished his apple it started storming and it was dark. He sat in an abandoned alley. He got out his MP3 player. He listened to _Hello by Evanescence._ It was one of Eleanor's favorites so he had put it on his Mp3 player too. He started crying. "Why? Why her?!" He cried.

He heard a scream. He got up quickly and started running. He saw shados leading to the deserted house on the hill. He gently went inside thirty minutes after the shadows went inside. He could hear silence. He went up to a room, there he saw Jason sleeping.

Theodore kept walking and opened the door next to Jason's room. It had Crush, Sanderson, and Crushes sister. He finally thought of something. The basement.

He quietly ran to the basement door and opened it and shut it quietly. The moon lite up the cold, big, almost empty room. He saw Elenor wrapped in a blanket sleeping. He face was beautiful. He walked over and hugged her. She woke up. "Jason please don't hurt me!" She cried. "It's me." He said.

"Theodore." He smiled. He picked her up. "Lets go." He saw he legs were bruised and her arms. He didn't even want to see the rest of her. He quietly snook out of the house. When he got to a safe place he called Alvin.

"Hello?"

"Alvin. I need a ride."

"Ok, Theodore."

Theodore told him where he was. Twenty minutes later he pulled up.

"You found her." Alvin spoke distinct and sorrowful. Theodore put her in the back seat and sat with her. He held her tightly in his arms.

When they got to the Seville house, Theodore ran upstairs with Eleanor in his arms and laid her on his bed. "Eleanor.....Are you hurt?" Eleanor cried and showed him her whole body that was blue, purple, and red. Her head was the only thing still clear. Her back had hand, foot, and scars on it. Brittany and Jeannette came through the door with Alvin and Simon. They all saw the condition she was in.

"Oh my god." Brittany said. Alvin covered his eyes. Simon got the first aid kit.

Simon and Jeannette and Theodore cleaned her up. Theodore help her hand. "What did they do to you?" He demanded.

"Jason, he..................." She paused. "He started having sex with me after I smacked him across the face! THEN THEY ALL DID! I SCREAMED FOR YOU, BUT EVERYTIME I DID THEY HIT ME OR KICKED ME!" She cried.

Theodore's face turned red. "I'LL KILL THAT BITCH!"

They all backed up away from Theodore. He was angry. There was no telling what he was going to do. Eleanor grabbed his hand. "It won't do you any good. You can't use fire with fire...or you'll get burned." She said.

He started to calm down. "I know. It just makes me so angry Elie."

"I know how you feel, Theo." Alvin said. "Remember, Jason, tried that with Brittany." He added. Brittany spoke up, "but he didn't get a chance to because Alvin stopped him. It's not your fault Theodore."

"Yes it is." Theodore mumbled.

Simon sat next to him. "No, it's not. Remeber when Cookie Chomper the Third died Theodore. You said it was your fault. It wasn't though. It just happened. No one could have stopped it."

Theodore sighed. "Your right."

Alvin mumbled, "That was my fault."

Theodore rolled his eyes. "No it wasn't!"

"See what it feels like to somebody else when other people say that! So stop it!" Alvin smiled.

Theodore smiled back and kissed Eleanor's hand gently. He gave her a shirt to wear and a pair of his black shorts to wear. "You can stay here tonight, I'll watch you." He said.

"We all will." Alvin said. The girls had there robes on over there PJ's. Alvin let Brittany stay in his room with him. Simon let Jeannette stay in his room with him. And Theodor stayed right next to Eleanor. Her breathing was weak.

Theodore looked at Simon. "She might need to go to the hospital." He suggested. Theo nodded and picked her up gently. He put her in the passenger seat of the car and drove her to the hospital.

**(More to come!)**


	7. Fighting Dirty

(OK I know I haven't been updating and I'm sorry. If you wanna message me on youtube my account is LovelyXboxer. This story got violent...but they'll be a twist at the end...HOPE YOU LIKE IT....POP TARTS ARE EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!)

Theodore held Eleanor close to his chest. Alvin drove as fast as he could.

Eleanor went in and out of consciousness.

Alvin finally got there and parked. He got a wheel chair and they loaded her in it carefully. Theo rolled her inside and they got her a room. The nurse called them back. "What happened to this girl?"

Theodore told her the story. The nurse was shocked and hugged him in sympathy. She let Theodore stay with Eleanor, but Alvin had to go. He was harassing the nurses. Theodore stayed by Eleanor's side. He held her hand the whole night.

A couple months later Eleanor was better and Jason laid off...for a while.

Alvin was playing Saints Row 2 with Eleanor on Co-op mode and Theodore got home, from the store with Simon and Jeannette. Brittany was watching Alvin.

"This is like us but were not gangsters.." Brittany laughed.

"Sure, Britt. You need to stop putting so much hairspray on..because I think it went straight to your brain!" Alvin chuckled.

Brittany jumped him. "Now whose stupid!" She kissed him.

Jeannette smiled and put her head on Simon's chest.

"Let's go upstairs?" Simon suggested.

She giggled.

"Gladly."

They ran upstairs. Theodore went to his room and laid on the bed next to Eleanor. "How are you doing today?"

"Better."

"Good."

Theodore took her into his arms and she cuddled him.

Just then a brick came through the window down stairs with a note attached. They all ran downstairs to see what was wrong, but Alvin and Brittany, who picked up a brick.

"What does it say, Alvin?" Simon asked.

"It says,"

_"Dear Pimps and Hoes,_

_Yo! We noticed you took the toy. Well you can have her. Crush is sad though. He misses her. Now onto business, we want you guys to meet us at the old warehouses. Meet us in number 5, tonight at midnight._

_See ya, LA Slaughters "_

They all were surprised. "We gotta go." Theodore said quietly.

"I know." Alvin said. He threw the brick out the same window.

Theodore held Eleanor close.

Alvin turned around and faced them all.

"Were going, and were not going out without a fight. Get geared up and ready."

Theodore went through his wallet. "I'm going to go buy some guns. and I know who to get them from." They all went with Theo and went to the pawn shop.

They all walked in. The guy looked.

"We need some blades and guns." Alvin said.

"OK..., but you'll need to take an aiming test...."

They all took the test and pasted and got two hand guns a piece and two blades. The girls put their blades in their jackets, so did the guys.

At midnight they appeared at the spot. Jason appeared with his gang.

"You showed up after all powder puff." He laughed.

"Yeah...I guess I did..." Alvin replied.

Jason laughed again. "Good bye!"

Crush and Jason and the rest attacked them. Theodore took down crush in three shots and killed him dead on the spot. The girls were fighting dirty against the girl gang members. Simon and Alvin finally went after Jason. Alvin picked up Jason.

A shadow moved across the warehouse.

"So you finally killed my gang. I saw you guys and knew there would be trouble." Ian said stepping out of the shadows.

(OHHH!!!!!!!!CLIFFHANGER!!!!!!!NEXT CHAPTER TO BE UP SOON!!!!!!)


	8. A Surprise!

"IAN!" They all said.

"Yes, it me.."

"Why are you doing this?" Alvin said glaring at him very evily.

"Don't you see, Jason was my son." Ian smiled and laughed a bit.

They all looked at each other. They had no idea.

"Ian why?"

"I had to strive after you guys left. Like I said I had nothing. And I wanted you all to see. I wanted you all to see what its like to have nothing!" He laughed.

Brittany took off her high heel and threw it at him.

Eleanor looked at him, "Your a crazy bastard aren't you?"

Ian fell. "Maybe." He laughed again but this laugh felt crazy.

Alvin put his arm around Brittany and looked. "I'm sorry but were leaving, now. Come on guys."

They all ran away and locked the car doors. Alvin put on the gas as Ian jumped on the car. Alvin was going so fast Ian flew off. Brittany looked at him.

Simon and Theodore stared back.

Eleanor cried, "Hes chasing us!"

Alvin took roads and turns and eventually got back home. "Were gonna have to move."

They all sat their.

"Your right."

Simon looked up, "Get all your stuff. Were moving into a student apartment."

About an hour after this all happened they all were in the car with their stuff and were at the apartments. They all had enrolled and were getting moved in. They told the staff not to tell anyone that they were here.

Eleanor sat in the middle of Theodore's apartment. "Why did this ever happen?" She cried a bit. They all looked. No one knew.

They all sat next to her and hugged one another. They all wondered the same question. And one more was when would this stop. The awnsers would remain a mystery. They all sighed and got back into moving each other in.

(To be Continued...)


	9. A lil McLovin

After they all got settled down and moved in. They all went to Alvin and Brittany's apartment.

"We need to think of a plan." Theodore said.

"Alvin, you didn't kill Jason did you?"

"No. Simon and I dropped him. He was bleeding lots though," He was cut off by Simon.

"He still could have survived." Simon sighed.

Brittany looked up, "We have a tour next month!"

They all looked up. "Your right, If we could just get through this month we can make it. Security would take care of them." Jeannette spoke quietly in Simon's arms.

"For now we all need rest. We have guns in our nightstands, so we'll be alright."

They all hugged each other goodnight and went to their apartments.

~~In Simon and Jeannette's Apartment~~

Jeannette laid next to Simon. They laid their glasses on their nightstands.

"Simon?" Jeannette said looking for his hand.

"Yes?"

"I love you." She wrapped her arms around him.

He smiled and kissed her forehead sweetly. Jeannette put her head on his chest and fell asleep. Simon looked over at her, _"I wish I could have gotten her in the mood. I know I must sound like Alvin but its been months, and I'm getting numb."_

He laughed quietly in his mind and turned on the radio. The song was, _"All That I've Got"_ by The Used.

~~In Alvin and Brittany's Room~~

Brittany kissed Alvin sweetly. Alvin used his animal magnetism to hypnotise her into getting into the mood. She smiled and took down her auburn hair. He smiled, _"SCORE ONE FOR ME! YES!"_

He smiled and turned on the radio, the song was _"Down"_ by Jay Sean. Alvin got on top and made his move. Brittany smiled and kisses his neck. "You win." She smiled. He laughed triumphantly. "Don't push it, Alvin." She smiled and removed his shirt. He kissed her lower and lower til she went wild and he finally turned off the lights and they made love.

~~In Theodore and Eleanor's Room~~

Eleanor smiled at Theodore as he held her close. She wrapped her leg around him and he slid his hand gently to her lower thigh. She kissed him. He smiled. Eleanor gently got on top of him and smiled as he turned on the radio. The song was, _"Find Your Love" _by Drake. She kissed down his neck to his shirtless chest. He flipped them. "I'm in charge tonight, Ellie."

She blushed, "That's alright. I love it when you get aggressive." She put her hair down and kissed him passionately. He passionately kissed back.

~~The Next Morning~~

They all woke up cheerful except for Simon, who was a bit sad. They all were at Theo and Ellie's place.

All through the night he could hear them all scream. It was amazing that they didn't wake up Jeannette.

"Aw whats wrong Si, you didn't tap anything last night?"

"Shut up, Alvin." Simon growled under his breath.

Alvin laughed and looked at Jeannette who was talking to Eleanor. He walked over to her.

"Jeannette tomorrow night you need to give Si a lil loving." He laughed and walked off.

She looked at Simon. "Come here." She grabbed his hand and went to their apartment.

Brittany looked at Alvin. "What did you do?"

"I dunno."

They came back an hour later.

"Where the hell were you guys!" Alvin asked.

Simon huffed. "Tapping some fine glass." She laughed.

Jeannette puffed and sat down. "It was a real screaming time." She smiled at Simon.

They all looked at each other and busted out laughing.

"What?" Simon and Jeannette both said looking at each other.

_**(LOL Well thats the end of that chapter! WHOOOO! Trust me. I'll have more tomorrow in the next chapter.)**_


	10. Something New

_**(The next couple chapters will be about them actuallybeing normal again, but that will all change around the next chapter so. Just please review if you don't i will be sad and stop writing again...lol maybe not stop but I'll take another long break. I love writing these its just not many people review them anymore. OH and send me a message on a story idea. I need a good little idea for the next Alvin and the chipmunk story. I might even do Alvin and The Chipmunks Meet Dracula 2 who knows. OR I might do my other story.)**_

Later that next week, of the first couple weeks of summer. The guys and girls had done finished their exams and they were free, but they still had Ian and Jason on their minds.

Brittany and the girls sat around while Alvin and the boys played video games.

"Ha!Pay up Si! I told you I could find all the skulls in Halo 3 without cheats!"

"Alvin, I didn't beat you anything."

"Yes, you did!"

Theodore looked at them both, "He didn't Alvin."

Alvin slumped down in the couch, "Whatever."

The girls all sighed as Eleanor threw grapes into a bowl, Jeannette drew little pictures, and Brittany was doing her hair for fun and to pass time.

"Whats wrong girls?" They all asked together.

"We're very bored." They all said.

They all looked at each other. "Well..."

Theodore got up and took Eleanor's hand and took her to their apartment, as Simon and Jeannette to theirs.

Alvin smiled. "Were alone now Brittany." He smiled.

She started taking out the rollers in the back of her hair. She smiled over at him and kisses him.

He sat up and put his hat on. "I wish we could go out but we can't. Its safer this way though",He put his arm around her and kisses her neck.

"I know, but if we could that would be great."

Alvin sighed but then got an idea. "Brittany close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and he looked over and saw he dark bloody pink nail polish. He started painting her nails and toenails and the dried them with a hairdryer.

"Alvin what are you doing? Are you painting my nails?"

"Maybe."

She opened her eyes quickly and looked at them. She thought that they were going to be a complete total mess, but they weren't. He had painted them bloody pink and then white her white stenciled their initials onto them. They were dry too.

She looked at them in amazement.

"Their beautiful Alvin."

He smiled. "I thought it would be a nice surprise."

"Have you ever done this before?"

"Nope."

"Wow.", She kisses him and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Alvin since you tried something new. Can I?"

He looked at her. "As long as you don't peg me."

Brittany looked at him, "No you perv. I wanna try it sideways."

"Oh. Sure." He smiled.

Simon was fixing lunch while Jeannette was doing laundry. He went up behind her.

"Baby?", He put his arms around her waist.

"Yeah,Si?"

"Lunch is ready but before that, I was wondering something. Can we spend a little more time together. A couple minutes ago you were bored now I am. Its like a diease."

She smiled. "Sure.", She dropped everything and took him to the couch.

"I was reading about love games on the Internet and most of them said the most popular game is True or False."

"I remember Alvin and Brittany playing that.", Jeannette said.

"Yeah but if the person answers it right you have to take off a piece of clothing. If they get it wrong they take off a piece of clothing."

Jeannette smiled happily, "Sounds like fun!"

"Alright, you go first."

Jeannette thought. They played this game til Jeannette had he hair down and she was in her bra and panties, with her glasses of course. Simon was in his boxers and glasses.

"Simon?"

"Yes?"

Jeannette walked over to him. "Lets play a love game of my choosing.", She winked.

He blushed. "I start." He took her over to the couch and they both made love.

Eleanor and Theodore were just sitting there. "I'm gonna go take a bath." Eleanor got up and closed the bathroom door. She lite some got undressed and put on her blindfold and put on some slow calming music and bubbles. Eleanor then got into the tub and relaxed. Theodore just sat there. He though for a while and then smiled. He got up quietly and opened the bathroom door. He smiled and saw his beauty laying there exposed. Theodore closed the door quietly and tip-toed next to the tub. He took off his shirt. She looked up through her blindfold. She smiled.

"Take it off." She smiled. He started strip teasing for her and then smiled when he was completely nude. "Can I join you?" She smiled and nodded.

He got into the other end motioned for her to come here. They moved certain ways and she laid her head on his chest. "Your so beautiful."

She blushed. "Lets try something new." He said.

"In the tub?"

"Yep."

She looked away.

"I got protection."

She smiled. The both made love.

When they regained consciousness they made a mess all over the bathroom floor. Water was everywhere. They laughed and both cleaned it up.

_**(LoL I hope you liked the sweetness. And weirdness.I've been very busy so please bare with me.)**_


	11. TOUR TIME!

**__****(Now, I will Write another chapter for this story. I'm just having a hard time right now. For one reason...its just with school.)**

Alvin walked up to the guys, "We need to go visit the office and get ready for the tour."

They all nodded.

Simon looked up from his book, "Well will just have to go tell Dave. He understood that's why he moved when we did. He moved to the apartments on the other side of town. He can talk with Jacob,the man-slam and see if were ready for touring again." Simon said before Alvin could get it out of his mouth.

"Si you suck."

Simon just laughed.

Brittany looked at them, "Well were gonna have to get our rock-star looks again, instead of ghetto trash."

Alvin smiled, "Alright,Britt. You can start giving us makeovers."

Brittany smiled,"I'd be glad to. You know I won't let anyone touch my face for makeup. Unless its the real pros."

Later that night Brittany and Alvin cleared their apartment of the chair, and put them in a row and Brittany got all her cosmetics and hair supply stuff, which was a lot. Jeannette was first.

She started doing Jeannette's hair. She washed it and dried it then looked at her eyes and looked through her cosmetics drawer.

"Jeannette, you don't wear contacts anymore do you?"

"No. I don't, because they hurt my eyes. Simon can but he prefers glasses like me."

Brittany smiled and put away the hair dryer when Jeannette's hair was completely dried, "Jeannette show my the outfit your gonna wear."

Jeannette told Simon which one and he got it.

Brittany looked at it, "I found your look."

Brittany told Jeannette to put it on and after Jeannette put it on she sat down.

It was a hippie shirt with tie-dye light purple and dark blue. She put on light blue jeans and white flat bottom open-toed shoes.

Brittany put a little sheet around her and then started doing her hair. She put a bump-it under some of her hair and started fixing it so it looked natural. She, next put a headband in her hair and smiled.

"Next your make up." Brittany looked at her face and put on some light purple eyeshadow and eyeliner then lip-gloss and blush. Last was mascara.

"Your finished, sis."

Jeannette put on her glasses after Brittany took them off when she done her make up.

"I love it!"

Simon stepped in. He was in a blue dress type shirt and butt-tight jeans and street shoes. He sat down and Brittany started doing his hair and she parted it to the left and done the "scene" hair style.

After Theodore, all she did was part his hair to the right like Simon's, and he had on a green dress-shirt and butt-tight jeans and street shoes, was Alvin. He was also wearing a red dress-shirt and butt-tight jeans, with street shoes. He put his cap backwards and grabbed some of his hair and made it come on of the opening of his hat.

Eleanor was next. Eleanor was wearing black open-toed shoes, light blue-blue jeans, and a black and green striped shirt that was low-cut but looked beautiful on her, because of her physic. Brittany stared at her. "I'm gonna give you a new hair do." Brittany closed the door.

It took thirty minutes and Eleanor came out with her hair down, it was parted to the right and was in layers. It was beautiful. He make up wake green and had lip-gloss on and dark black eyeliner. She was really pretty.

Brittany done her hair quickly and got ready faster than anyone.

"Lets go."

They all walked off to Dave's house and knocked on the door. Dave opened the door and smiled.

"Simon called me. I've already talked to Jacob. You tour bus leaves tomorrow."

They all looked surprised.

"Wow, that fast?", Alvin said.

"Yep. He's also aware of your situation. He's hiring the most hugest security officers. They're trained for this stuff."

Simon smiled. "Thanks Dave."

"Your Welcome."

Dave talked to them a bit longer and they left.

The next morning they all got dressed and looked as good as when Brittany gave them makeovers yesterday. They drove up to the T.R.A building.

The bus was ready there for them.

Jacob The Man-Slam was ready.

"Hope you guys are ready. Its waiting on you."

They all put their stuff up on the buss and got on. Eleanor sat on one of the beds in the back with Theodore. "I can't wait to make-love while were moving."

Eleanor blushed.

Alvin stretched out on his bed. "It's nice to feel safe."

A big guy walked into the bus.

"What's up. I'm your new security guard. My names skittles."

Simon looked at him, "Skittles?"

"Yep. Don't let me fool you. I've went on tour with Eminem, and Tupac. I know how the game's played. I'm also driving the bus by the way."

"Cool.", Alvin said getting out his D.S.

The bus took off as Dave sat down. Was this gonna be the solution of their problems or make them worse. Find out in the next chapter! ;)


	12. Author's Note

**I know this is probley not a chapter,well its not. But anyways, is anybody reading these? I have come to a conclusion if no one reviews no new chapters...sorry if I'm being mean its just I wanna hear what you guys think. Ok?**

**Any Ideas?**


	13. On The Road Again

**_(YAY NEXT CHAPTER! For Every review = 1 chapter btw sex in this chapter but theirs a twist in the end and some parts are funny , but if you don't like it I'll put up when you an read it again. It'l be in bold. btw the tour bus is the the Rock of Love tour bus.)_**

That night while Skittles was driving Theodore got up and closes the doors to the front of the huge tour bus. Dave had decided to drive behind them in his van.

"Eleanor, you awake?", he whispered

She looked up at him and whispered back, "Yeah, I was wondering when you were gonna close those doors."

Theodore took off his shirt. Alvin and Brittany gave them the top bunk. That might have been a bad idea, because they started making out.

"Ellie you have to keep quiet. No screaming ok?" He smiled.

She nodded as he lifted up her shirt and pulled down her shorts. He pulled the curtain around the bunk closed so no one could see them. He pulled down his pants.

Simon looked up to see the curtains closed. He made a weird face of disgust. He text Alvin.

_"O.o Theo and Ellie are doing it over there."_

_"Si are you serious?"_

_"Yes. Look up. The curtains closed and the doors are shut."_

Alvin looked up a little and then looked to see the doors closed.

_"EW AND I'M UNDER THEM!WHAT IF HE GOES INTO OVERDRIVE AND THEIR BED STARTS TO MOVE...can I move over there? Please? Above you and Jeannette?"_

_"Yeah, just don't wake the girls or Theo will be pissed n so will Eleanor."_

_"k."_

Alvin got up and moved onto the floor gently and picked up Brittany and gently placed her onto the top bunk above Simon and Jeannette, meanwhile Theodore and Eleanor were starting their fun.

**_(Skip this unless you don't like dirty stuff)_**

Theodore moved faster. Eleanor moaned a little too loud.

_"Simon, I've got an idea. Lets move back the curtains. It'll be funny. Come on, please?"_

_"Your right. Lets go when he's really close."_

They waited about five minutes and got up gently careful not to wake the girls. Alvin pulled back the curtains and Simon took a picture.

Theodore pulled out and came on them.

Alvin had a "WHAT THE HELL" face.

Simon's eye twitched slightly, "Gross."

_**(You can read again now)**_

Theodore pulled back the curtains and got dressed and helped Eleanor get dressed quickly and got up.

"YOU LITTLE PUNKS!"

Eleanor put her knees up to her chest.

"Theodore, that's nasty!"

The girl woke up. "What happened?"

"Nothing...", Simon said taking off his shirt and wiping off his glasses.

Jeannette looked up at Eleanor who was giggling.

"Eleanor what are you laughing about?"

"Nothing..",Eleanor smiled.

Brittany stares at Alvin as he took off his shirt.

"Why are we up here?"

"I moved us in your sleep."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you later."

"Uh ok."

Theodore got off the bed and walked to the very back of the bus where the kitchen was and sat at the table. Eleanor followed him, "Are you ok?"

"I guess. Its just I'm tired of them always picking on me. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just did."

"I know Theodore. It was funny, and they got what they deserved. Its was really sweet though."

"What do you mean?"

"Your coming out of your shyness. I came out of mine when I was small. Your lingered til now, and your seventeen."

"Your right El," he smiled big and stood up. "I'm feeling alot better about it! Thanks, Ellie."

He kissed her lips tenderly. She led him back into the bedroom compartment.

Simon was still standing up.

"We're sorry Theo.", Simon said laying back down. Alvin was already asleep, as were the girls. Eleanor was so tired, after walking back into the bedroom. After about five minutes they all fell asleep.

Skittles hadn't been informed about what car Ian or Jason could take, he knew what they looked like, but wasn't aware of the car. A blue Sudan rode behind the bus, but stopped at a gas station. Skittles speed up, because he had been following them since they got out of California. What he didn't know was, it was Ian and Jason. Heavily loaded too.

Ian stared at the bus as it drove away knowing he'd be one step in front of it. Jason was asleep. His father was a nut, but he still didn't like the munks. The Chipettes was a different story though. He loved Brittany's beauty, Jeannette's intelligence, and Eleanor's voluptuous and sweetness. He dreamed of them often, and he was gonna do whatever it took to get to them.

(What will come of our musically lil friends? I'll write it next time on Total Drama- WRONG SHOW XD LOL but seriously you'll find out whenever I feel like writing XD)


	14. Back In Black

**(OK, I know I've been out doing my two other stories but...I'm a start doing this one again...)**

Alvin woke up that next morning, actually cooking some breakfast. After last night, he though he might wanna make breakfast. Eleanor saw him and got up.

"Hey, E. Um...I'm really sorry about last night."

She giggled, and helped him with breakfast. "That's alright. Like I told Theo;he's coming out of his shyness, though he's gonna be the same, just more open about himself."

"Yeah." Alvin realized, she was right. Theo had become more openly to him, and Simon. Used to be, that they had to force his thoughts out, now, if something is bothering him; he'd tell whatever was bothering him. The corners of Alvin's mouth came upward. He was happy for Theodore.

Theodore came in the room with only his boxers. He was almost as slim as Alvin. He had lost weight, but not his love for food. Him and Eleanor had evolved. "Hey, guys." He smiled as he came up over to Eleanor and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She giggled. "I'm helping Alvin cook!"

Theodore smiled, "Cool!"

Simon then walked in; he was pale.

"Simon, something wrong?" Alvin asked turning around from the eggs he was cooking.

"We have our first concert tonight."

They all looked at each other, and just then Skittlesz stopped the bus. Jeannette and Brittany fell off their beds and the rest fell over.

Skittlez opened the doors, "We're here!" He saw what had just happened. "Oops, sorry."

Dave smiled and got on the bus. "What are you guys doing not dressed! Hurry! We have to practice!"

They all got up and got dressed. When they got on stage they all sat down. Brittany yawned, "We have to create a setlist."

Dave looked up. "I'll pick three, and you guys pick one song a piece."

Alvin smiled, "We're doing Not Afraid!"

Eleanor though for a second, "Lucky, what do you say Theo?"

Theo nodded, "I hope I can remember the words, and not stutter...I might stare at you too."

Brittany ran her fingers through her hair, "Blah Blah Blah, or maybe Alvin, wants to do a duet?"

Alvin kissed her,"Next time Brittany."

She smiled and sighed, "Alright."

Simon looked at Jeannette, "How about a duet with us too?"

Jeannette kissed him, "I was thinking the same thing."

"Great minds think alike." He said kissing her back.

"Wait...I can't think of any though, Simon."

He thought for a couple minutes, "I can't ether. Dave can you?"

Dave smiled, "How about Damnit Janet? From Rocky Show Horror?"

They smiled, "Perfect."

Alvin whispered over to Simon, "Say Jeannette instead of Janet. I think she'd go crazy over that." He winked.

Simon smile grew bigger.

Dave turned around from his clipboard.

"You all will do Time Warp, Boys will do Love Stoned, and girls will do Bad Boy."

* * *

After all the choreographic, and the rehearsals about the music;they had to get dressed. Alvin wore a black wife beater with a red sweat jacket, blue jeans, and black and white tennis shoes. Simon wore a black shirt and a blue jacket, dress pants and black dress shoes. Theodore picked out a green sweater and blue jeans with dark black converse. They wore their hair normally.

Brittany wore her hair parted to the left, and wore a pink, sleeveless mini dress, with pink high heals and a dark pink jacket. She had glitter all over her too. Jeannette kept her hair in her bun, and wore a short sleeved purple dress, with a darker purple dress jacket. She wore purple dress slippery too. Eleanor put her hair in curls and wore a pair of black skinny jeans, a ripped light green, long sleeved shirt, that had a black tank top under it, and wore neon green converse.

* * *

(Get ready for a lot of lyrical stuff.)

Alvin smiled as he jumped on stage. "Are you ready! We're gonna have a special treat for all, so first up is my solo!"

The crowd screamed in pleasure.

_I'm not afraid to take a stand_  
_Everybody come take my hand_  
_We'll walk this road together, through the storm_  
_Whatever weather, cold or warm_  
_Just let you know that, you're not alone_  
_Holla if you feel that you've been down the same road_

Alvin sang the rest of the song with emotion. He had sweat coming down from his brow. He put his cap on backwards and all of a sudden when the song ended, he fell to his knees and put his hands up. The crowd cheered with amazement. He got up and went behind the stage a kissed Brittany before she went on.

* * *

She smiled and got up there on the completely dark stage and had her back facing the audience. The spot light peered to her quickly and the music came on.

_Coming out your mouth with your blah blah blah_  
_Just zip your lips like a padlock_  
_And meet me at the back with the jack and the jukebox_  
_I dont really care where you live at_  
_Just turn around boy and let me hit that_  
_Dont be a little bitch with your chit chat_  
_Just show me where your dicks at_

At this point Alvin was watching her intensly. He watched everymove she made, which she mostly danced and skipped around the stage til of a sudden he relized he was suppose to help her sing and he ran out there quickly.

_Your always talking that shit_  
_But never laying the bitch_  
_Yeah_  
_I dont care who you are_  
_In this bar_  
_It only matters who I is_

They finally ended the song with and kiss.

* * *

Simon and Jeannette finally walked up after the crowd calmed down. The music started sweetly.

_Hey Jeannette _  
_Yes Simon?_  
_I've got something to say._  
_I really loved the skilful way_  
_You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet!_  
_Oh Simon!_

_The river was deep but I swam it, Janet_  
_The future is ours so let's plan it, Janet_  
_So please don't tell me to can it, Janet_  
_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Dammit, Jeannette, I love you..._

Simon was running around, playing out the scene, with Jeannette skipping after him and then the stopped as Jeannette started singing and they played out the next scene.

_Oh it's nicer than Betty Munroe had, oh Brad_  
_Now we're engaged and I'm so glad, oh Brad_  
_That you've met Mum and you know Dad, oh Brad_  
_I've one thing to say and that's_

_Simon I'm mad for you too!_

At the end on their song, Simon kissed her hand and they walked off stage, leaving the crowd roaring with applause.

* * *

Eleanor looked over at Theodore, and she grabbed his hand. "Our turn." They walked out their. Theodore was sort of sweating, because performing solo's didn't really fit him, but he was willing to do it for Eleanor. The music played as they wrapped their arms around each other and started dancing.

(Theodore)  
_Do you hear me? I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

(Eleanor)  
_Boy I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

(Both)  
_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooh ooh ooh_

As the song ended they were dancing romanticly and the crowd was watching intensly.

* * *

They all walked out on stage, including Dave. Dave brouth out his microphone. "Now a battle of the sexes!This is where you guys vote on who goes first! Which one do you want to go last! In the competion its, the best for last idea! So chipmunk first?"

The crowd roared.

"The Chipettes?"

The crowd roared also, but their was a slight difference.

Dave laughed, "Looks like the guys lost. Go ahead guys!"

The girls ran off stage and so did Dave. The music cut on as they got ready.

She is freaky and she knows it  
She is freaky but I like it

Listen

_She grabs the yellow bottle_  
_She likes the way it hits her lips_  
_She gets to the bottom_  
_It sends her on a trip so right_  
_She might be going home with me tonight_

At this point the Chipettes were out on stage with them dancing and grouping on them, and kissing all over them. Theo had to catch himself from moaning out loud, because that would have been one for the tabloids. "Chipmunk Mating Dance!" Theodore finally controlled himself.

_She looks like a model_  
_Except she's got a little more ass_  
_Don't even bother_  
_Unless you've got that thing she likes_  
_I hope she's goin' home with me tonight_

_Those flashing lights come from everywhere_  
_The way they hit her I just stop and stare_  
_She's got me love stoned_  
_Man I swear she's bad and she knows_  
_I think that she knows_

At the end of the song, the guy ran off stage and the girls got ready.

* * *

As the girls started singing their song the guys came out and helped them, by dancing, in a different matter than the girls did during their song.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day_  
_My stone heart was breaking_  
_My love ran away_  
_This moments I knew I would be someone else_  
_My love turned around and I fell_  
_Be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover_  
_But don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy_  
_But understand_  
_That I don't need you in my life again_  
_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man_  
_Be my week-end lover_  
_But don't be my friend_  
_You can be my bad boy_  
_But understand_  
_That I don't need you again_  
_No I don't need you again_

* * *

Brittany was signing a little girls piece of paper, when Jason appeared. She saw him. "Alvin!" She ran off after giving the girl the piece of paper. Alvin looked over at her. "It's Jason. He's here."  
Alvin thought, "That must mean Ian is here too. Brittany go get the gang, I'll handle the crowd." She kissed him, and ran off to gather the rest of the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

Alvin put his hands up, "I know this is on short notice, but we have to go now! We'll see you all later!" Simon grabbed his collar and ran toward the bus. Dave and Skittlesz were talking over a plan.

"We cancel the next three shows and have them hide in Memphis on the tour. It'll take a day to get there, about 26 ours. I can drive straight there without any sleep what so ever. Dave you can follow in the second bus."

Dave nodded and hugged the guys and girls. "Bye...Dave." They said.

* * *

The trip wasn't easy. None of them could sleep that night. Simon paced in the kitchen area. Theodore and Eleanor were laying down in the bottom bunk on the left side. Brittany just laid on the bed that, she and Alvin shared. Jeannette was looking up at the ceiling nervously. Alvin tried listening to music, but that didn't work.

When they got to the hotel the next morning, they all finally slept. Theodore and Eleanor cuddled in their part of the room. Alvin slept on Brittany. Jeannette slept on top of Simon. It was peaceful. What they didn't know was, Jason and Ian were one step ahead of them.

In the parking lot, Ian was watching carefully with binoculars out. Jason was in the backseat, laying down. He thought of the girls. He remembered how Alvin and his brother joined his gang. How they destroyed each member one by one that night. He wanted justice. He wanted Eleanor was his slave. He wanted Brittany was his slave. He wanted Jeannette as his slave. He wanted them to suffer.

Ian looked over at him, "Look, Jason. Your obsessed, but your wanting the same goal as me, so I guess your not that bad."

Jason sighed and turned over, "Thanks, dad."

**(HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! Sorry I haven't updated like I said I would! I feel horrible!, but this story is coming to an end. I'll make another one though!) **


End file.
